


Say You Won't Let Me Go

by jules90210



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jules90210/pseuds/jules90210
Summary: I'm back! 
It's been so long, but I've had this sequel to The Best Thing, in my mind for quite sometime! I hope you all love this one just as much :) 
Thanks!
Jules





	1. Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! 
> 
> It's been so long, but I've had this sequel to The Best Thing, in my mind for quite sometime! I hope you all love this one just as much :) 
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Jules

“Em, honey? It’s time to get up.” Aaron Hotchner nudged his wife of 15 years.

“Five more minutes…pleaseeee” Her need to carry out the last word, had her husband laughing as the mother of four awoke from her short slumber.

“I wanted to wake you up before the army comes in and demands for braids, and cuddles, and homework help” Emily wiped the sleep from her eyes, taking a good look at her husband, holding a cup of coffee out to her. She accepted the caffeine, and a kiss from the love of her life, before heading out of bed and into her closet.

Trying to sort through a possible outfit for the day, Emily could hear her kids preparing for their day. “So what’s the plan for today?” Emily poked her head out of her walk-in closet making eye contact with her suit-clad husband.

“JJ’s taking the kids to school, all except Jack. He’s getting a ride from Cooper, who apparently just got the sickest whip - whatever that means."

Emily giggled at her husband’s confusion over his eldest’s language. Hotch had no time to learn the slang his kids spoke, instead he would nod and listen and try to decode it as best he could.

“And pick-up?”

Hotch scrolled through his phone, looking at his calendar before responding. “Grace is picking the girls and James up, taking Mackenzie and Madison to their dance class, and then she’s bringing James back here.”

Emily nodded, buttoning up her green blouse. “Okay, I can pick the girls up from dance class, if you can grab Jack from soccer?”

Hotch nodded - adding the reminder to his phone. Before looking at his wife once more, “what time are classes done today?”

When Emily sustained a near fatal injury on a case shortly after their vow renewal, the mother of four had resigned from the BAU, heading to the FBI Academy to teach.

“My last class is at one, but I promised Morgan I would help out with an international profile they are working on. Thought he would have spoken to you about it?” It was with Emily’s resignation, that the BAU had to restructure.

After hiring Tara Lewis as Emily’s replacement, Dave had chosen to work on a consultant basis, only working on cases where he was requested. Hotch had re-hired Alex Blake to fill Dave’s absence. It was just a few short weeks after Emily’s departure from the BAU where Aaron had received a promotion. To Section Chief.

Grabbing at the chance to be home more often, and with his family, Aaron Hotchner became Section Chief of the FBI’s Behaviour Analysis Unit.

Three years later, Emily and Aaron had been so thankful for their new jobs, allowing them the time to watch their children grow.

17 year-old Jack Hotchner, was the captain of his high school soccer team, hoping to receive a scholarship to an Ivy League school in the coming months.

13 year-old Mackenzie Hotchner, was finishing her last year of middle school, obsessed with boys, Taylor Swift, and dance.

11 year-old Madison Hotchner, was growing into a bright and beautiful young girl. In the gifted program at her school, Madison was beyond her years in maturity.

6 year-old James Hotchner was the carbon copy of his father. Quiet, calm, and caring. His gently behaviour was adored by every member of his family, and earned him the “baby” title.

Applying her final coat of mascara, while her husband sat on the bed responding to emails, Emily and Aaron’s quiet retreat came to a screeching halt. Hearing her bedroom door open, Emily entered mom mode as she heard her children enter the room.

“Momma, can you braid my hair?"

“Daddy, I need you to read this essay!"

“Momma, where’s my morning cuddle?"

“Dad. Have you seen my soccer cleats?”

Emily walked out of the bathroom to meet the faces of her children, Aaron already reading Mackenzie’s homework while he directed Jack towards his soccer equipment, while Madison awaited her mother’s braiding hands, and James stood at his mother’s feet waiting for her to open her arms to him.

She grinned at her kids, before making eye contact with her husband, as he smirked.

“Didn’t you prefer my wake up call?”


	2. Mother Nature

Emily was sorting through the family laundry in her bedroom, when she heard her eldest daughter come in.

Folding Aaron’s socks, she grinned at Mackenzie, wearing her FBI sweatpants and her blonde hair braided.

“Hey babe, wanna come help fold laundry?” The teenager didn’t respond, but walked to her mother’s side.

“Kenzie, you OK?” Mackenzie shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes.

“Momma, I’m bleeding.”

Her tone and body language, suggested to the mother of four that this wasn’t a little paper cut, but rather a large milestone for the teen. Setting the laundry aside, and wiping her daughter’s tears, Emily gave her daughter a hug.

“Oh Kenz, don’t be upset. Here let me show you what you need.” Guiding her daughter into the master bathroom, Emily gave her the ins and outs of this new monthly occurrence.

\---  
After a quick lesson, Emily went downstairs to prepare some tea and toast for the cramping teenager.

It was Sunday, which meant that Aaron, Jack, and James would be parked in front of the TV watching the football game, while Madison was at JJ and Will’s after spending her Saturday night at a sleepover with Henry.

Turning the kettle on, and placing the toast in the toaster, Emily was greeted by arms wrapped around her waist.

“Are you feeling OK?” Her husband nuzzled his slight beard against her cheek, a weakness for the love of his life.

“Uh, nope. Actually it’s for Mackenzie.” Turning to face her husband, Emily quickly read Aaron’s facial expressions. Faced with some of the most notorious serial killers in history, Aaron Hotchner had seen it all, but the mention of an ill child had the father of four’s mind racing.

“Is she OK? Does she have a fever? Should I go up there?” Laughing at her husband’s worry, Emily pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

“If you would shut up, I could tell you what’s going on” Rolling his eyes at his wife, Aaron kept his lips shut, knowing better than to argue with her.

“She got her period, Aaron. She’s feeling a little achey, and a little anxious. But it may be best to keep the testosterone down here for a while. I think she needs some girl time.”

Aaron avoided eye contact after the word “period” was uttered. Like a true father, and man - he squirmed at the thought of the menstrual cycle, especially when it was his daughter.

“Is it bad that I would prefer her to have the flu?” Emily laughed as she poured her daughter’s tea.

“Just wait until she asks you to buy tampons, you’d rather she had Ebola.”


	3. Brotherly Love

Jack Hotchner loosened the tie around his neck, before letting it fall to his bedroom floor. Today had not been an easy day for the Hotchner family.

Today was Elizabeth Prentiss’s funeral.

The 82 year-old former Ambassador, had passed away a couple days before in the hospital. After falling in her bathroom a few days before, sustaining a mild concussion, the elderly woman had passed in her sleep, surrounded by friends and family.

Jack and his siblings had said their goodbyes earlier in the day, while his parents stayed back, as his step-mother said her final goodbyes to her mother.

Emily had stayed composed during the funeral arrangements, and the funeral itself. Most people knew of the difficult relationship that mother and daughter had shared, but many also knew of the bond they formed when Emily became a mother.

As the eldest of the Hotchner children, Jack did his best to support his siblings while his parents were occupied with the details of his grandmother’s burial. With a beautiful ceremony completed earlier in the day, and a service for friends and family afterwards, Jack had volunteered to take his sibling home, knowing how exhausting the days events could be.

As he hung his suit jacket in his closet, the high school senior heard a knock on his door.

“Jack?” six and a half year-old James Hotchner walked into his older brother’s room in his matching black suit.

Jack smiled at his baby brother, knowing very well that the suit he had on had been to a funeral previously. It had been Jack’s as a young kid, worn to his mother’s funeral when he was James’ age.

“Hey buddy. What’s up?” Jack patted the spot next to him on his bed, as James climbed on.

“Why did Nana have to die?”

Well that was a loaded question. Jack furrowed his brow for a moment, trying his best to figure out what to say.

“Well Jay, as sad as it is, death is a part of life. Everyone dies. And Nana, she was older, and her body decided that it was time to rest.” Jack took a moment to look at his brother, hoping that some of his words were making sense.

James leaned into his older brother, taking in the information that was just shared with him.

“So everybody dies?” Jack nodded his head, hoping not to scare the young boy.

“Jack, didn’t your mommy die?”

All of Jack’s sibling were aware that Jack had a different mommy than them. That long before they were born, Daddy had been married to another woman, and they had Jack. They all also knew that Jack’s mommy had passed away a long time ago, when Jack had been very young. Jack had always encouraged talk about his mother, as did Emily and Aaron. It was important to all three of them that Haley’s memory lived on, and all of the Hotchner children were aware of the amazing young woman who lost her life protecting their big brother.

“My mommy did pass away. A long time ago. When I was your age."

“Why did she die?”

Well that was another loaded question. Jack was aware of the gruesome details of his mothers death, and he never spent a moment resenting his father, knowing very well that his father carried enough guilt.

“I don’t really have an answer for you, little man. I wish I knew, but the truth is, sometime we just don’t know. Death is a confusing thing, I can tell you that. I’m still confused about why my mom passed away. And I bet you are a little confused about why Nana died too?”

James quickly nodded, locking eyes with his big brother.

“You will learn this when you get older, but there are somethings we won’t ever get the answers to. But you will learn that everything happens for a reason. Even though I lost my mommy, and I was sad for a very long time about that. But then Momma came into my life, and Momma loves me so much, that she makes my mom not being here so much easier. Does that make sense, Jay?”

The young boy nodded again, smiling at his brother.

“Nana passed away, and that’s very sad. And we are allowed to be sad about that, because she made our lives happy. But what’s important, is for you to know, that just because you can’t see Nana anymore, doesn’t mean she isn’t here. Just like my mommy, Nana is going to be watching over us, forever.”

Jack kissed the top of his brother’s head, before their brotherly moment was interrupted.

“And she is going to love us forever, too.” Both Hotchner boys looked up to see their mother standing in the doorway of Jack’s bedroom, their father smiling proudly behind her.

“Momma!” James jumped off of his brother’s bed, and into his mother’s arms.

“Hi baby. Did you and Jack have a nice talk?” The boy mumbled a ‘yes’ into his mother’s dress.

“Yeah. We talked about Jack’s mommy, and Nana, and how they are watching us from Heaven."

Emily smoothed out her son’s roughed up hair, while making eye contact with her eldest son.

“And? Do you feel better now?” James nodded, playing with his mother’s cross necklace.

“I’m still sad about Nana, but Jack showed me that just because someone dies, it doesn’t mean their love dies too."


	4. Rubbing Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And ready for lots of stories from the Hotchner family :)

Aaron Hotchner had just pulled into his Georgetown home after a three day business trip to Chicago. Grabbing his suitcase from the trunk, the BAU unit chief took the porch steps two at a time, before opening the front door.

The father of four was immediately hit with a small weight to his lower body.

“DADDY” James Hotchner, who had spent most of his short life as the ‘quiet’ Hotchner, had recently found his voice amidst a group of rowdy siblings.

“Hey Buddy! Did you miss Daddy?” The kindergartener quickly nodded his head and began to fill his father in on all the details of his eventful life.

Aaron grabbed hold of his son’s hand, as his youngest led him to the family kitchen. Surprised by the lack of bodies, and noise, in the house. Aaron quickly grew worried about where his other family members were.

“James buddy…where is everyone?”

The kindergartener frowned at being cut off, and furrowed his brows together before answering his father.

“Jack is at soccer practice. Kenzie is in her room, and Momma and Madison are in the bathroom getting cleaned up.”

Aaron watched as his son, jumped out of his kitchen seat and headed to the fridge, grabbing a juice box. “Why is Kenzie in her room?” Before the youngest Hotchner spawn could respond, the two boys were cut off by the Hotchner matriarch’s appearance.

“Aaron **_your_** daughters are going to be the death of me someday.” Aaron smirked at his wife’s use of “your” and pulled his wife into his embrace.

Three days just seemed like forever now.

“Hello to you too. So what did **_my_** daughters do?” Emily rolled her eyes at her husband’s humour before heading to the fridge and pouring a glass of wine.

“The older one pierced the younger one’s ears with a sewing needle. Imagine my surprise, when I walk in from the backyard to find Madison with a sewing needle stuck in her ear, and Mackenzie rubbing white wine on her other ear.”

Okay. So the Hotchner kids weren’t perfect. Both Emily and Aaron knew that. But man, were these kids creative. Despite the small injury to one of his children, Hotch couldn’t help but give a tiny grin at the story his wife was sharing.

“Sorry, I know its not funny, I do, Em. But can you clarify one part. What was the purpose of white wine on the wound?”

Emily grabbed James, putting the youngest in her lap before responding.

“Well that was because our eldest got the term Rubbing Alcohol a little mixed up.” Emily and Aaron laughed at their kids antics, before being interrupted by another presence.

“Dad? When did you get home?”

Mackenzie Hotchner walked into the kitchen, quieter than normal, a common trait among the Hotchner children when they were disciplined.

“Just a little while ago. Your mom just filled me in on your busy afternoon. Really Mack? Piercing your sister’s ears?” The eldest Hotchner daughter shrugged her shoulders before leaning into her dad’s side, avoiding the eye contact of both of her parents.

“I didn’t mean to hurt her. And I thought that it could be ANY alcohol you rub on a cut. I didn’t know. Mom always says that wine makes her feel better after she gets hurt on a case. I thought it was the same thing!”

Aaron snorted at his daughter’s response before making eye contact with his open-mouthed wife.

“She sounds a lot like **_your_** daughter now. Don’t you think, Em?”


	5. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!! Also, I will be uploading a few chapters tonight, that will be the lead up for my new story/idea with this AU!!

“Absolutely not” Emily Hotchner rolled her eyes at her husband’s stubbornness. 

“That’s not a valid answer and you know that. If we tell her no, she will find a way to g behind our backs and make it happen regardless. Aaron I don’t want her to be afraid to come talk to us. There is no reason we should let her do this” 

Aaron stopped washing the dirty dishes and dropped his head. For the last 45 minutes his wife had been trying to convince them of what seemed like an obviously ridiculous idea. 

Letting Mackenzie date. 

Their 14 year-old had gone to her mother earlier in the afternoon, asking permission to go on a date with a boy from her class. The mother of four hadn’t made any promises, knowing well how her protective husband would react. 

“I don’t like it, Emily. I really don’t like it.” Smirking at her husband’s obvious displeasure, Emily wrapped her arms around his midsection, offering quick kisses to his back. 

“I know. But I won’t let us raise our children the way our parents raised us. We have always encouraged open discussion, and have always told the kids that they should never be afraid to come to us. And clearly we are doing something right, because our 14 year-old, very hormonal daughter, came to us to ASK to go hang out with a boy.”

He knew she was right, his wife had a tendency to do that, being right - all the time. 

“Aaron when I was 14 I was so upset with my parents, I acted out, and ended up pregnant just six months later. And when you were 14, you were left in an abusive household afraid to talk to anyone. I refuse to let our children live like that.”

“Okay.” Emily looked up at her husband, his eyes shut as if afraid to watch the events play out. 

“Okay what?” She smirked, she wasn’t gonna let this be easy for him. Aaron was protective of all his children, no question about it. But his girls, that was a whole other level of papa bear. 

“Okay, Mackenzie can date.” 

Emily leaned up and kissed her husband. 

“Thank you, honey. I know that was hard for you to do. But it didn’t kill you. See…you’re still breathing.” 

Hotch rolled his eyes, before turning his back to his wife and finishing the dishes.

“This is the beginning of the end, I just know it"


	6. Big Brothers to the Rescue

Jack Hotchner was in the middle of his senior Psychology class at Georgetown University when his phone rang. The loud ring led to the termination of the professor’s lecture, as all eyes were on the eldest Hotchner. 

His cheeks turned a deep shade of red, and Jack quickly grabbed his items before heading out of the lecture hall to answer his call. Checking the Caller ID, Jack frowned at the name on the screen. 

_Mackie_

His younger sister, Mackenzie should be in class. The 16 year-old, an academic just like her parents, was not one to skip school on any occasion. Jack didn’t let his thoughts get the better of him, and quickly called his baby sister. 

“Jackie?” Well that tone didn’t help Jack’s imagination. Mackenzie, much like her father, was rare to show emotion. The tearful voice that answered the phone was not the usual greeting the big brother of four received. 

“Mack? I’m sorry I missed your call. What’s going on?” Jack held the phone close to his ear, and hurried to the campus parking lot. He figured this conversation would be continuing in person. 

“Jack I need to go home. I can’t be here.” Jack turned his car on, and headed out of the lot. This definitely wasn’t good. 

“OK. Take a couple deep breaths Mackie, i’m assuming you’re at school?” He heard his sister mumble a ‘yes’. 

“I’m on my way, Mack.” 

***** 

Jack pulled into the high school parking lot in record time. He was surprised no one had pulled him over, then again, he was the son of two FBI agents, so speeding tickets were rare to come by. 

Sitting on the curb, Jack spotted his younger sister. Mackenzie’s eyes were visibly red and puffy, as she bit her bottom lip, a habit she inherited from their mother. 

The minute she spotted the black crossover, Mackenzie was at the passenger door. Jack put the car in park, knowing that her answers to his next few questions would determine whether or not action had to be taken, and parents should be called. 

“I just want you to know, I haven’t told Mom or Dad yet. But, Mack you gotta tell me what’s going on. I need to know if Mom and Dad should know.” 

Mackenzie rolled her eyes at her big brother’s sudden parenting tone. 

“It’s Liam.” 

Jack tensed at the name. Liam, had been Mackenzie’s boyfriend for just over a year. Jack tried to be nice to him for his baby sister’s sake, but Liam was a totally douche. 

“Did he hurt you, Mack? Did he touch you or something?” Unlike the conversation leading up to this point, Mackenzie was quick to shut down any ideas. 

“God Jack, no. You are just like Dad, always thinking the worst. Not everyone gets raped or murdered you know. He cheated on me Jack. I found out at lunch.” 

Jack hated to, but let out a sigh of relief at the discovery. Sure, cheating sucked. But as long as his sister had not been physically harmed or hurt, he could deal with some shitty choice by a teenage boy. 

“Mackie, I’m so sorry. That sucks, believe me, no one needs to go through that. I’m really sorry that he did that to you. And, I’m not trying to sound like mom and dad, but if he thinks cheating is okay, or if he thinks he could do better than you, he does not deserve you. You have so much to give Mack, you are so smart and kind and funny and talented and strong. You don’t need a guy like Liam.” 

Mackenzie smiled softly at her older brother, wiping the still falling tears. 

“Thank you, Jack. I really mean it, not many big brothers would be so complimentary when their sister dates a fuck up. I love you.” 

Jack gave a grin to his baby sister, before exiting the high school parking lot. “Anything for you, Mack. Now, I think some ice cream is in order. Let’s mend your broken heart with some Rocky Road.”


	7. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned a couple chapters ago, this final chapter is going to be the lead up to a new story I've developed! Let me know what you think :)

The BAU team was notorious for their parties. Seriously. Other departments in the FBI had only heard the stories of what went down at these illustrious get togethers with some of the best profilers in the country. 

However, since the second generation had entered the lives of these teams, the parties had some changes. Gone were the days of drinking until the wee hours of the morning, only to be replaced with afternoon tea parties with balloons, and screaming children, and often Spencer Reid performing magic tricks. 

But as the children of the BAU got older, the team get togethers started to return to original form. Especially when the kids started turning 21, and drinking (though for most of the kids, drinking had occurred before 21 too) was more welcomed at the parties once again. 

Today, on a hot june afternoon, the BAU team was gathering in the Hotchner backyard to celebrate Mackenzie Hotchner graduating high school, and prepared to head to Georgetown University like her older brother. 

*****

Aaron Hotchner grinned at the sight in his backyard. Friends, most of whom he considered to be family, were here to celebrate his little girl and all her achievements in the last 18 years. 

“Hi Daddy.” The father of four turned to see his eldest daughter, the spitting image of her mother, despite still having dirty blonde locks. 

“Hi Mack.” Mackenzie wrapped her arms around her dads abdomen, taking in his scent. Even after 18 years, her father always managed to smell and feel the same. 

“We are so proud of you Mack. Seriously, your mom and I. You’ve accomplished so much in your short life, and I am so proud of the young lady you are becoming.” Aaron looked down to his eldest daughter, and frowned as he saw the tears well up in her eyes. 

“Mack, are you crying?” 

“Oh god, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cry, its just that was so sweet, and I have so many emotions today and oh gosh daddy I love you.” Hotch grinned at his daughter as she quickly wiped her eyes before ruining her makeup. 

*****

Emily Hotchner hushed the crowd of friends and family, before raising her glass and locking eyes with her daughter. 

“I just wanted to take a quick moment, to thank you guys for coming out today. Since the day we knew, Mackenzie was a thing, you guys have been nothing but supportive and helped our family. Seriously, Mackenzie wouldn’t be half the woman she is today without all of you. Aaron and I just wanted to thank you all for what you’ve done these last 18 years, not only for Mackenzie, but for all of us.” 

Morgan and Garcia cheered, making light of the speech before Emily began to cry. The mother of four gained her composure before continuing. 

“Mackenzie Amelia Hotchner, you have been my guiding light for the last 18 years. You are my first born, and despite what my other children say, I love all of you guys with my whole heart. But Mackenzie, you have taught me so much about being a mother, and I am the mother I am partly because of you, sweet girl. Momma and Daddy love you so much. This one’s for you, Mack. Cheers.” 

As the group raised their glasses to the latest high school graduate, Mackenzie began opening her gifts from her family. 

*****

“Knock, Knock” Mackenzie Hotchner walked out of her closet to see her godmother enter her room. 

“Hi Aunt P. What are you still doing here?” Mackenzie checked her bedside clock, noting the time. 1:35am. Wow, her family did love to party. 

“I was just helping your mom clean up. And by clean up, I mean polish off the last of the wine.” The eldest Hotchner daughter laughed at her aunt before heading to her bed. 

Penelope took in her goddaughter, and frowned at the visible odd behaviour she had displayed. 

“Are you OK, Mackenzie? You were kinda quiet tonight. Everything OK?” Mackenzie pretended to busy herself, wiping down her bedsheets and avoiding her godmother’s eye contact. 

“I’m alright Aunt P. Just a little overwhelmed I guess. Graduation was bittersweet you know, and then to come home and be surrounded by my siblings and their significant others. Especially right after a breakup. I guess it had me down in the dumps, a bit.” 

Mackenzie had just recently ended it with her on-again-off-again boyfriend, Liam. Much to her parent’s pleasure, Mackenzie was adamant that this would be the last time. Despite her recent heartbreak, Mackenzie’s siblings seemed to be happily in love. Jack was dating a girl from Georgetown, Emma. And much to the liking of the entire BAU team, Henry LaMontagne and Madison were enjoying each other’s company. 

Despite Mackenzie’s explanation of her behaviour, Penelope sat on the bed, as Mackenzie continued to avoid eye contact. 

“Kenzie, is there something else going on?” The question had the recent high school graduate in tears, and Penelope grew more concerned for her only Goddaughter. 

“Aunt P, I’ve screwed up so bad. I’m so scared.” Penelope quickly removed the space between them, taking Mackenzie in her arms. 

“Mackenzie, whatever it is, I’m sure its not that bad. Tell me what’s going on, I’m here to help.” Mackenzie locked eyes with her godmother, before taking a deep breath and nodding. 

“Penelope, you need to promise me something. After I tell you, you need to keep this between us. Mom and Dad can’t know. Not yet.” That statement left the Technical Analyst frowning, secrets were not a common thing among the Hotchners. 

“I promise sweetheart. Now, what is it?” 

Mackenzie left her bed, and headed for her bathroom, quickly returning with something in her hands. As she laid the object on the bed, Penelope grew wide eyed. 

“I’m pregnant, Aunt P.”


End file.
